For Now and Forever
by forever-tsundere
Summary: Terbangun di alam lain sebagai makhluk abadi dan menyandang gelar 'istri' Near adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Mello.


**For Now and Forever**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, AR (Alternate Reality), Ide absurd, Near-Mello.**

***Request sekaligus challenge dari MT. Semoga memenuhi syarat. Orz (Challenge tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Marriage Life dan Fantasy.)**

# * # * #

_Terbangun di alam lain sebagai makhluk yang eternal –sekaligus menyandang predikat 'istri' dari Near yang memiliki gelar rangkap sebagai rival abadinya– merupakan hal terakhir yang diinginkan seorang Mihael Keehl._

# * # * #

Kuning, silau.

Cahaya darimana ini?

Terlalu tajam, menusuk dan menyakiti indera penglihatannya.

Satu hal yang ia rasakan, pusing dan penat yang menyerang kepalanya tidak kunjung hilang –membuatnya ingin memecahkan kepalanya jika bisa.

Mello menutup matanya kembali. Membiarkan kegelapan kembali menyelimuti dirinya.

Di samping tubuhnya yang terbaring terseret dalam kegelapan, Near hanya menyeringai sambil mengacak kepingan puzzlenya.

# * # * #

Berputar-putar dalam kegelapan yang pekat dan tak berujung bukanlah hal yang paling Mello sukai. Kegelapan itu –yang terasa menariknya semakin dalam dan dalam, mungkin agar dia tidak kembali lagi untuk selamanya.

Eh –tidak bisa.

Kalau ia tidak kembali lagi, berarti ia sudah dengan sukarela membiarkan Near untuk dengan tenangnya menyelesaikan kasus Kira.

Shit –no.

Mello membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba, membiarkan cahaya menyilaukan itu menyambut matanya yang pedih.

Di mana ini?

Mello menoleh ke samping kiri.

Ada sebuah meja kayu dengan lampu seadanya di atasnya sebagai penerang kamar. Di dekat meja ada sebuah kursi kayu bersandar pada dinding kamar bercat putih. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Di dekat meja ada jendela yang tertutup tirai. Mungkin hari memang sudah malam.

Kali ini ia menggeser arah pandangnya ke samping kanan.

Demi _finest quality extra dark chocolate. _Demi pantat Kira dan buku kematian sialannya.

ITU NEAR. NEAR DUDUK SAMBIL MELIPAT KAKINYA DAN MEMAINKAN PUZZLE ITU- ITU-

MUSTAHIL.

Mello memicingkan matanya. Kemudian membuka mata lebar-lebar. Memelototi sosok yang sedang duduk-atau-entah-berjongkok di pojok ruangan tanpa menggubris makhluk satunya yang berada di atas tempat tidur.

# * # * #

"Sudah bangun?" Near melirik Mello dari balik poninya, menatap presensi yang kini terduduk dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dibilang jenius di atas kasur.

Hening.

"BAJINGAN TENGIK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!"

Hah –bukan kata-kata tersopan yang pernah dikeluarkan oleh orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Near hanya menatap datar. "Aku memang seharusnya berada di sini,"

Mello hanya memicingkan matanya dan menatap Near dengan sengit. Tidak mungkin makhluk sial itu ada di sini. Tidak ada alasan –atau tepatnya, tidak ada kemungkinan apapun yang..

"Karena aku suamimu."

Keyakinan Mello langsung musnah seketika saat mendengar lanjutan kalimat oknum di hadapannya.

"Bunuh saja aku sekarang. Aku tidak akan sudi untuk- untuk-" Mello melotot kesal ke arah pemuda yang sedang memasangkan potongan puzzle terakhirnya dengan santai.

Near mendengus namun raut mukanya tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Kau tidak bisa mati lagi."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak bisa'?" sambar Mello segera.

"Karena kau sudah mati. Tidak ada kematian yang kedua untukmu."

# * # * #

Apa maksudnya?

Apa maksud perkataannya barusan?

Aku… Sudah mati?

# * # * #

Mello memutar kembali ingatannya. Seingatnya –memang ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Sepertinya memang bukan tidak mungkin kalau perkataan Near barusan itu benar.

Sepertinya memang ia sudah mati –karena buku sial itu.

Tapi bukannya Near harusnya masih hidup? Kenapa dia malah ada di sini juga?

Ada terlalu banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti dalam hidupnya. Baik kehidupan yang sudah lewat… Maupun kehidupan abadinya yang sekarang –yang dikatakan oleh Near tadi. Nampaknya seluruh hidupnya memang terisi dengan berbagai kesalahan dan kebingungan.

Mello hanya meyakini satu hal. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi –tidak mungkin terjadi– dan kalaupun terjadi, kenapa hal itu harus menimpa dirinya?

Masih banyak orang lain di luar sana, entah dari alam mana atau dari kehidupan mana, yang bisa disandingkan dengan Near. Pokoknya asal bukan dirinya.

# * # * #

"Hei. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau ini adalah sebuah kesalahan." Near memecah keheningan dengan suaranya yang datar. Wajahnya masih terfokus menghadap ke arah kepingan-kepingan puzzle, yang untuk kesekian kalinya –entah berapa kali– terserak di lantai.

Mello bergidik pelan. Kemampuan Near terkadang memang terlalu mengerikan untuk dirinya.

"Pokoknya terimalah kenyataan." lanjutnya, masih dengan intonasi yang sama.

"Satu. Kau 'istri' -ku. Dan dua. Hidupmu abadi."

Mungkin lebih baik kalau ia menyerahkan kehidupannya yang abadi ini pada Light atau Kira atau siapapun dia yang ingin menguasai dunia.

Ironisnya, ia mencari maut namun tidak mendapatkannya –untuk saat yang kedua kalinya. Dan ia tidak pernah menginginkan maut, untuk saat yang pertama kalinya.

Cih.

Tidak mungkin. Ini cuma mimpi kan? Hanya bayangan semata –yang akan lenyap sebentar lagi…

Tapi sayangnya Mello tahu hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Dan di sinilah dia. Terperangkap, terjebak dalam kurungan kenyataan yang akan mengikatnya dalam jangka waktu abadi.

"Near." Mello memanggil pemuda satunya lagi, suaranya nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

"Apakah kau tahu cara membawaku kembali?"

"Hmm. Mmm. Tidak." yang ditanya hanya bergumam dan menjawab singkat sambil tetap fokus melanjutkan kegiatannya semula.

"Apakah kau tahu cara menyelesaikan semua ini?" Mello kembali bertanya, masih memiliki sedikit harapan terakhir yang digantungkan dalam pertanyaannya.

"Tidak ada penyelesaian." Near mengangkat wajahnya, menghadap Mello yang menatapnya putus asa.

"Kini pegangan yang ada semua ada padamu. Untuk melanjutkan kehidupanmu yang berlangsung selamanya dengan penderitaan dan kebencian –padaku, itu semua terserah padamu."

Mello tertegun mendengar pernyataan Near padanya. Benci pada Near selamanya? Sepertinya memang itu yang ia inginkan.

Tapi kenapa… saat ia mendengar Near yang mengatakannya langsung bahwa ia bisa membenci pemuda itu selamanya –sakit.

Rasa sakit itu menusuk. Dalam –di sini– hatinya sakit. Tidak rela. Atau memang tidak bisa, sejak awal memang ia ditakdirkan tidak mampu membenci rivalnya.

"Atau.."

Mello menengadahkan wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk. Kembali menatap mata Near, mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalamnya.

"Atau kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu yang sekarang sampai nanti hingga 'selamanya' untuk belajar mencintaiku."

Namun yang ia temukan hanya ketulusan dalam mata Near yang memandangnya.

Dan kelembutan dalam dekapan Near yang menciumnya.

Fin?

**A/N: Orz apa-apaan ini. Pertama kali mampir ke fandom Death Note langsung menebar kegajean isi otak saya. But seems Near-Mello memiliki ikatan kimia tertentu yang amat kuat. Uh maaf saya lagi setres. Anyways, kritik atau saran atau apapun akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Jadi.. Minta reviewnya, please?**


End file.
